wyrdas_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Roh
The Town of Roh is in The Freoh Desert and is on the eastern edge before mountains start. Although there are mountains behind, it is still very hot and there it a lack of water around it. An underground oasis is able to be pulled from and it all comes out through the fountain. The people of this town have been quiet and tried not to make much as far as tracks are concerned - reasoning for being in the desert. The people that live there are all riders and workers from the Capitol. They fled in the wake of the problems that started and settled in a town where they previously received only animals from. The animal caretakers are strange ones and they still allowed them to come in. Marsa is the oracle to the king and she is the one that helped create the town before running away to hunt for more. She has made the currency system and has helped with adding to technology with the crystals from her crystal garden. These crystals are filled with mana that power different things such as; a water pump, lights, general electrical aspects. The crystals have become a big part of their workings and they are always able to trade among themselves. All crystals that are not in circulation are held within the crystal vault . Crystal Vault The crystal vault is where Frederick works and where the abundance of crystal are kept. You are able to put yours into the vault like you would with a bank. Once it goes inside then it will earn interest in which Marsa will pay back to you. * Frederick Grimory * Alessandra ' Marsa' Key Hugh's Good's and Feed The social hub of the town! This is the place to get food and also to turn in most quests. You are also able to rent a room for 10 Crystal weekly which includes the price of food and water. Seperately there is food and water in which can be bought for 5 Crystal each time. Alice is the one in charge along with her father Hugh. * Alice Fawn * Hugh Fawn Greenhouse The greenhouse is where a person would go to get healed with the help of herbal remedies from the local healer and Mother Gaia lover. * Clara Workshop Twins, Eloise and Alphonse work and own the workshop. They are the ones you go to for new items and weapons as well as to repair your current ones. The workshop is a small and strange place, beware of the twins. * Eloise and Alphonse Library Lily writes books and also owns the library in town. If you need information then she is the girl you should go to. * Lily Animal Depot The depot is where you can buy mounts and also find exotic collection animals that Amber takes care of. Amber owns the shop and you can buy food and supplies for your animal children as well. * Animals * Amber Lose